Breeding
by Zarkho
Summary: Out for a midnight snack, Ginny stumbles on a scene that she shouldn't have seen but now that she has seen it, she wants to try it out for herself. WARNING NOT FOR CHILDREN. GAHHHH I DON'T CARE DO WHAT YOU WILL.


**Summer 1995,**

Ginny hummed to herself as she walked through the deserted hallways of Number 12 Grimmauld place. It was two in the morning and she was in search for some snack. A good long fucking always left you feeling hungry. Ginny shuddered as an image of Harry's long cock appeared in her mind. Her nipples became erect in no time in the cool night time air at the end of her nicely developing breasts. They were already a C cup and the way she was going; they would be huge by the time she would stop developing. Not that she minded, she loved it when boys played with her boobs.

As she was walking, her ears, extremely sensitive when it came to matter of sex, heard a few grunts coming from just ahead. Ginny's eyes lit up when she heard these voices. The room ahead of her was Sirius Black's, Harry's Godfather. A very handsome man, if Ginny had to say so, though Azkaban had left him a bit more haggard and looking beyond his age. Since the beginning of summer though, he had gone through a remarkable change, looking much healthier and happy. A change that Ginny found very pleasing. She enjoyed a good specimen of male body as much as the next girl.

Curious now though to see his secret boyfriend's Godfather in all of his naked glory and also the girl he was with Ginny slowly moved forward. She hoped it was a girl that Sirius was with. She would be seriously disappointed if it turned out he was into men.

To her luck, the door was open just a bit and she could peep in all of the action going in. She bent down and put her head in the crack. She was willing to bet that it was Hermione that was getting fucked. Nerdy girls were always hornier. But what she found was a little bit shocking.

Sirius Black was standing on the carpet, butt naked and for a few moments Ginny's eyes were glued to this body of a greek god. She might be exaggerating but Sirius looked seriously hot, no pun intended. Her lean body was just getting a layer of fat over his taut muscles and it gave him a sculpted look which made Ginny's pussy gush. His broad shoulders were tensed as he grunted and his hands were entwined in pink hair as a woman with one of the sexiest bodies she had ever seen went down on him.

"Tonks go deeper." Sirius grunted as he pushed his dick into the mouth of his cousin.

Ginny was a bit shocked to say this but being confined in the house, Sirius didn't have many options and healthy mem needed his release. Besides, it wasn't like they were in love or something. She was pretty sure they were just shag buddies.

As always, when seeing such a hot scene in front of her, Ginny's hand automatically drifted down to her pussy and started to finger herself.

Sirius had begun to take command, his hips moving faster as his hands forced Tonks to open his mouth to accommodate more of his dick. Gagging noises came from Tonks but it looked like Sirius didn't care as he used her face to pleasure himself.

As soon as Sirius' cock left her mouth, Tonks took a lungful of air.

"You could have choked me." The scowl on her face looked extremely sexy for once.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Sirius smirked as he tweaked one of her nipples, his cock rubbing against the side of her cheek.

"I didn't"

"Really?" Sirius grabbed her breast and pulled it, picking her in the process. He turned her around and smacked her arse. It made a delightful sound and a jiggle.

"Then why do you shake this pretty arse over to here every night?"

Tonks muttered something under her breath that Ginny didn't catch. Most of her senses were busy pleasuring herself anyway.

Sirius turned throwing Tonks on the bed. She was laying on her stomach with half of her body draping. He grabbed her legs and pushed them open further. That's when Ginny got her first good look at his penis.

She had to stifle a gasp. At ten-inch-long it wasn't a small thing, neither was it thin. Its enormous head made it look even gigantic and a single large vein ran through its side which seemed to be pulsing as the shaft jerked.

Tonks gasped as the thick head made its way inside her cunt. Sirius' hands were clenching her backside enjoying to the fullest their warmth and smoothness.

"Damn that felt good." Tonks moaned. "C'mon big boy, fuck me."

"As you command, my lady."

Next moment his whole dick speared inside opening the velvety walls of Tonks vagina. He pulled it back out and pushed it back in.

For Ginny, the scene looked tempting enough to walk in but she stopped herself. Harry had his eyes on the quirky metamorphmagus and Ginny had promised herself that she would give Tonks as a birthday gift to her boyfriend. No ruining the packaging before that.

But looking at that magnificent specimen of manhood as it came out of Tonks' hole utterly lubricated in her juices, her fingers felt woefully inadequate. That was a dick that knew how to pleasure a woman as was evident from the utterly blissful look on Dora's face.

Already a plan was forming in her mind to seduce the godfather of her boyfriend. It was a simple plan, nothing too complex. Being a girl endowed in all the right places always came in handy.

Her eyes returned to the scene happening before her. Damn that cock, she sighed as her rapid finger fuck brought her to a shuddering orgasm, no sooner than Tonks who shrieked and writhed on the bed as her cousin continually to plow.

"Done cuz?" Sirius grabbed her pink hair and pulled her head back, his hips stilled as he licked her neck.

"Fuck no." Tonks growled gyrating her hips. "I am only getting started."

"That's the spirit babe." Sirius bit down on Tonks neck making her gasp as he started fucking her again.

The shagging went on for twenty or so more minutes, during which Tonks was fucked on her back, on her knees, against the wall, on Top of Sirius. But finally the tight pussy of the young auror proved too much for the experienced ladies' man.

His hips jerked wildly and his thrusts became erratic. He threw his head back and gasped as Ginny imagined long thick strand of semen depositing inside of Tonks' pussy. It was enough to bring her to another orgasm.

After cumming, Sirius fell down on Tonks exhausted and still unaware of the voyeur.

Slowly Ginny retreated from the door, forgetting her hunger she opened to the door to Harry's bedroom and slipped inside.

They were used to sleeping together by now and it was a miracle that no one in her family knew about it. Well more skill than miracle, she admitted to herself.

Locking the door and slipping out of her pyjamas, she thought of sleeping in clothes a crime especially with Harry, she joined Harry in the bed.

Sensing the bed dip, Harry's eyes fluttered open. Seeing a shock of red hair, he caught Ginny and brought her closer.

"Where have you been?" Harry murmured placing a kiss on her soft lips.

Ginny snuggled closer to his chest feeling warmed and loved. "Just scouting a new target."

…

Perfect. Ginny thought as she caught Sirius staring at her sleek and toned thighs for the umpteenth time. She was wearing denim shorts, the type her mother would think of scandalous. But then again, anything after 19th century, she thought of as vulgar. No these were the type that made the most upstanding of men leer. They hugged the curve of her arse cheeks so perfectly that you would think of them as second skin. Ending at just the start of her thighs they left miles of long perfect legs to stare, milky white in colour and so firm that they would make an old man rock hard in no time.

If that wasn't all, she complemented the shorts with a white t-shirt that spread over her amazingly proportioned chest just perfectly and hugged her waist like glue. The deep v-neck left a lot of cleavage to look at. Fuck me. That's what her clothes screamed.

"You don't like them?"

"W-what?" Sirius made a strangling sound, his eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights. The guiltiness was evident in his face. And he should be guilty, he was just caught ogling a fourteen-year-old girl.

"I said you don't like my shorts?" Ginny repeated her question, this time with innocence, his lips pouting a bit as she flicked her waist length hair to a side to reveal the creamy flesh of her neck.

No answer was forthcoming. He was so mesmerized by her beauty that he hadn't even thought of hiding the huge tent in his robes.

One would think that such loose robes would work better at hiding a hard on. Ginny giggled internally at the thought.

She moved closer to him, deliberately in a way that made her braless breasts bounce.

"I guess you do like them." She whispered. Her hand reached out and delicately pressed the top of his dick.

Like an electric shock had ran through his body Sirius tried to jump back but Ginny was faster, fully grabbing his dick in her hand.

"Ginny." There was a desperation in his voice, yet he couldn't stop looking down her shirt.

"What?" Ginny kept up the innocent girl act speaking in a babyish voice. "Are they not sexy enough? I wore them for you."

Only gurgling noises were coming from Sirius which concerned Ginny. If he kept this up, she was going to have serious concerns about his performance.

She rubbed her hand over the top of his dick which finally broke him out of his reverie.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Sirius moaned as he thrust his dick harder in her hand.

Ginny giggled, moving closer to him, the tips of her breasts touching Sirius' chest. Her hand moved over the full length of his dick once.

"What does it look like?" She whispered.

Sirius moaned as she kept jerking him off.

"We shouldn't." Sirius tried to say but she cut him, placing her lips against his. Her tongue reached out and touched his lips. Sirius hesitated but for a moment his mouth opening and his hand coming to rest on his arse.

She moaned as she felt Sirius grabbing her ass. Lifting it, squeezing it, slapping it and pulling them apart while they continued to ravish each other mouth. Her hand was still busy gliding up and down over his dick.

Sometimes, it was too easy for her. Who was she kidding, it was always easy for her to get a new toy to play with.

Finally, she pulled back.

"Let's go to your bedroom." Ginny managed to say. Sirius hand had somehow penetrated her shorts and was touching her pussy over her G-string.

Sirius nodded and the next moment they were standing in his bedroom, the same one in which he fucked Tonks to oblivion a few days ago.

As soon as they arrived, Sirius had grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, freeing her glorious tits.

"Fuck." Sirius cursed as he grabbed the most amazing breasts he had ever seen and he had seen many in his life.

Slowly Ginny laid down on the bed, Sirius coming on top of him his had busy mauling her breasts. She grabbed his robes and impatiently tore them apart, revealing the salivating body of Sirius Black.

She moaned as her eyes raked over the perfectly taut muscles of her boyfriend's Godfather whom she was about to fuck soon. The thought only made her pussy that much wetter.

Sirius mouth descended on her nipples, sucking one and then another, causing her incredible pleasure. His hands molesting her other breast like dough.

Her hands hadn't been idled either. They had started from the top, feeling his ripe taut muscles and descended to the bottom, grabbing his hard pecker. Sirius growled and attacked her tits feverishly. She started moving her hand up and down, jacking the thick piece of wood which she could barely wrap her hand around.

After playing with her breast for what seemed like hours, Sirius let go of them placing his cock at the tip of her lips in sixty-nine position.

She opened her lips to accept the prize. His thick bulbous head made its way past her red luscious lips. She sucked and licked, coating it in a thick coat of her saliva as best as she could. She deep throated him as much as she could in this position, his cock hitting the back of her throat. Her beautiful breasts were mashed by his thighs and he was busy lapping her cunt.

He was a good licker, Ginny decided. He knew just where to put his tongue and how to alternate between her cunt lips and her clit. Soon she was approaching an orgasm.

When it did arrive, she saw stars, her body convulsed, her pussy lips vibrated and she coated Sirius' face full of her cum. Any cries that would have escaped her lips were muffled by his cock.

"Fuck. I need your cock Sirius." Ginny gasped letting go of his cock but not before giving it one last kiss.

"As you say." Sirius grinned, lifting himself up and planting a kiss on Ginny lips. She lapped up as much of her juices as she could from her face.

He spread her legs and lifted them on his shoulders. Placing the tips of his cock he stared into her eyes before thrusting inside her in one go.

Ginny gasped as she felt the monster filling her up. Her cunt muscles spasmed involuntarily tightening her even further for Sirius.

"Fuck you are tight." Sirius groaned, bringing himself out before banging it in.

"Mmmm." She moaned, twisting her nipples. "Fuck me. Fuck this tight little cunt."

Any concerns that she had about Sirius performance were jerked away by his expertly thrusting hips. He fucked her long and hard, slow and deep, short and rapid. His hands made her body tingle and his lips were like the naked end of a live wire sending current throughout her body.

When he did come, he came hard, filling her pussy with so much cum that it was leaking out.

"Fuck." Ginny gasped, her body was covered in sweat lke she had just taken a bath. "That was amazing."

Sirius didn't say anything. He just laid there on her side panting.

Ginny's hand reached out and grabbed his slowly shrinking cock. "You done?"

"Not with this tight body. No." Sirius grabbed her breast and stretched it making her moan.

"Easy dog."

Sirius suddenly sat up, a mad twinkle in his eye. "I have an idea."

"What?" Ginny kept stroking his cock slowly.

Sirius placed his hand on top of her. "My cock is amazing, but you know how it can get better?"

"How?" Ginny asked eagerly.

Sirius pried her hand away, smirking at her. Next moment he had transformed into his animagus form.

"Merlin." Ginny's fuck hole instantly got wet as she understood what Sirius meant.

Sirius barked and started humping against her. His dog cock was already peeking out.

Ginny's hand went down and started rubbing the head of his cock. As she rubbed, more and more of it came out of the sheath.

"That's a good one." Ginny commented, turning over and getting into the doggy position. "Put it in me, Big Boy!"

Sirius barked happily, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Ginny winced a bit when Sirius placed his paws on her back but he had been careful not to hurt her too much. She reached back and grabbed his wildly swinging dick. It felt veinier and thick. Giving it a few good strokes she placed it on her opening.

That was all the hint that Sirius needed, next moment he was ball deep inside a girl half his age. The force of the thrust was so much that Ginny fell down on her elbows, her shrieks were now muffled by the bed as completely unfazed by Ginny's fall, Sirius kept pounding inside her pussy.

For Ginny it was pure pleasure. The idea that it was a dog fucking her so completely coupled with Sirius skill of hitting all the right spots had her howling in pleasure in no time. It wasn't long before she felt her body convulse and her eyes rolled over. She had the strongest orgasm of the day.

But Sirius wasn't done yet, in and out, driving as deep as he could go, he continued fucking the young girl, trying to reach deeper with every stroke of his thick dick. Her pussy, still tight and young felt amazing to him.

Orgasm after orgasm racked Ginny's body as the thought of being fucked by a dog became too much for her. But even in the orgasm induced haze she could feel it when Sirius drew closer to cumming. His thrust became wilder and his grip tightened on her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ginny chanted with every stroke of the amazing shaft inside her. "Come on, fuck this bitch."

Sirius howled and gave one last jerk. Ginny's eyes widened as she felt Sirius cock swelling. It was almost painful how much it swelled. But the pleasure she got was even intense. She came one last time when she realized that Sirius knot was wedged deep inside her.

Thankfully Sirius transformed back as soon as he came and she didn't have to remain stuck with him.

"Mmmm!" Ginny purred cuddling with the older man. "That was amazing. You and Harry will make one amazing team."

"What?" Sirius jerked and sat up, his eyes widening. "You aren't sleeping with him are you."

"Of course I am." Ginny turned back and closed her eyes. "I am his girlfriend you know."

"Merlin." Sirius was as white as chalk. "What did I just do."

"Nothing wrong really." Ginny sighed. "Harry doesn't have a problem with me fucking around. Merlin knows he can't keep his cock inside his pants near a girl."

"So you two have an…" Sirius trailed off.

"Yup." Ginny nodded. "We are in an open relationship."

"Merlin that's hot."

"Like I don't know it." Ginny grinned. "So are you up for fucking your Godson's girlfriend once again?"

"Fuck yes!"

…


End file.
